Eisenhower Holt
'History' Eisenhower was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. He was a personal trainer and motivational speaker. On March 23, 1979, Eisenhower was expelled from West Point Military Academy. Apparently, Eisenhower breached a code of conduct. It was when his father, Buchanan Holt came to visit he took out his gun and breached the rules. It is also revealed that Arthur Trent, Eisenhower's roomate, presented "compelling evidence" against him. Eisenhower was found guilty and expelled. He is often showed wearing purple tracksuit pants. 'Plot Overview' Maze of Bones He and his family also joined the clue hunt. He also tries to bury Amy and Dan. He along with the rest of the Holts, helps plant several bombs in Philidalphia in hope of eliminating Amy and Dan. Instead, Ned, Ted and Sinead Starling are caught in the explosion severely injuring them and eliminating them from the clue hunt. He did not find any clues in this book. The Black Circle He and his family made an alliance with Amy and Dan. Storm Warning Eisenhower does not get any major appearances in this book. Into the Gauntlet In Book 10, Eisenhower and his family along with the other teams intercept Dan and Amy several times throughout the book, planting hidden bugs to listen in to there clue findings. Eisenhower does not venture into the gauntlet, and Hamilton does instead, representing the Tomas branch. Family *Buchanan Holt - Father (deceased) * Mary-Todd Holt - Wife * Hamilton Holt - Son * Reagan Holt - Daughter * Madison Holt - Daughter * Jane Cahill - Great x21 Aunt (deceased) * Thomas Cahill - Great x21 Grandfather (deceased) * Luke Cahill - Great x21 Uncle (deceased) * Katherine Cahill - Great x21 Aunt (deceased) * Madeleine Cahill - Great x21 Aunt (deceased) * Gideon Cahill - Great x22 Grandfather (deceased) * Olivia Cahill - Great x22 Grandmother (deceased) 'Appearance and Personality' Not much is known of his appearance, as his cards never show his face. He is described in the Maze of Bones to look like the rest of the Holts; big and muscular, with a thick neck, meaty hands, and a face that "looked like G.I. Joe action figures." He, like his wife and children, wear purple track suits. He also drives a purple minivan. Eisenhower Holt is shown to be agressive and bossy and is the leader of the Holt family. He seems to have a bit of a military-like personality, (considering he attended West Point Military Academy) as he often refers to his family as "team", and the family moves in a "formation", much like military school students would. In the Maze of Bones, he gets angry when he says that Dan Cahill thinks they aren't clever and that all they can do is flex their muscles, to which he says, "Well, we'll show them that we can do more than that!" 'Talents' *Brute strength *Bossing people around *Pushing anyone who happens to get in his way *Weight lifting 'Online' Has lots of strength and agility 'Card' Eisenhower's main card is Card 145. Category:Tomas Category:Holt Family Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Cahill Family Category:Major Characters Category:Fathers Category:Possible Vespers